History of Rock
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_iY5h9-vT0 Danny's Story was a song sung by Danny of Love Händel to Phineas and Ferb in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" It was sung in 5 styles, first Blues, then Boogie-Woogie, followed Psychedelic, Funk, and ending with Metal. Lyrics (Danny) Sit down, I'll tell you a little story... (Blues) (Danny) When I was a boy, down in South Illinois, I heard a man playing blues, oh, what a wonderful noise. He had an old guitar, but not a dollar to his name, Making music so sad, but he was happy just the same. He gave me a wink, and said: "Son, let me share the news... If you want a happy life, you gotta learn to sing the blues!" (50s "Boogie-Woogie") I asked my daddy for a guitar, Oh, I begged and I plead, I said I wanted sing to the blues, and he just nodded his head. Daddy said when he was my age, "Boogie-Woogie" was the thing-'' (Phineas) ''Just take the blues, throw out your hip, and add a little swing... (Danny) And music has the power, that without it, he'd sworn That he'd never met my mom and I'd never been born... (Psychedelic Guitar Solo) (Phineas) So what's this? (Danny) This is Psychedelia; It's where the guitar solo came from. (Phineas) No, I mean what's with all the colors? (Danny) I have no idea. (Funk) (Danny) Ha! I kept learning '' ''All the powers my guitar had... I made it go "wakka-wakka" '' 'Till it was so good it was bad'' (Phineas) Just make a face, and stomp that bass, You can make that rhythm bump... But this just the blues, but in a way that makes you wanna shake your rump! (Danny) I can make you clap your hands... (Clap, Clap) I can make you get up and dance... If you wanna shake your booty, my friend, You gotta give the funk a chance... (Metal) (Danny) Metal! Pound your fist in the air! Metal! Bang your head full of hair! It's crunchy, and it's nasty, full of bad attitude... (Phineas) Your parents will think you're crazy, Your neighbors will think you're rude.. (Danny) Believe it or not, It's all the blues again; You just add a little fuzz and turn your amp up to 10! Music has the power to change your life, Forever! (Guitar solo) Wow! Trivia *'History Lesson:' In response to when Phineas asks about the colors, the answer to it is back in the 70s, a man would stand in the back of the stage and pour paint onto a projector so that colors would swirl on the background of the men playing. *This is the only song so far to accumulate 5 different styles of music in one song. *In a way, this song does make a reference to Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody"; both songs go through different styles of music. See Also *List of songs *I Ain't Got Rhythm *You're Fabulous *Snuck Your Way Into My Heart *Music Makes Us Better *Title Sequence Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Love Händel From Phineas and Ferb Wiki, a Wikia wiki.